Ghalmanian shaft
The "Ghalmanian shaft" is an elevator shaft in Sector 1 / Biosphere. It appears in Metroid: Other M. Description Outside the elevator shaft itself is a path that curves to the right, with a railing mounted to the wall and green lights lining the path to the elevator. There is a terminal to the right of the elevator, presumably to call it, although it cannot be used and does not need to be used for Samus's purposes. There are five Geemers in the lower half of the room, and light can be seen emanating from the ceiling. When Samus enters the room for the first time, a Ghalmanian's purring is heard. The shaft itself is damaged and no elevator can be used. Parts of the floor and walls in the foreground and background are damaged, with exposed wires and circuitry sparks. The shaft can be ascended using Grab Ledges mounted on both walls, while gaps exist that presumably lead to inaccessible floors. There are five Geemers in the shaft as well. At the top of the shaft is the elevator itself, held up by broken circuitry in a damaged wall. Once the elevator is removed, the upper floor of the room can be accessed. There is a destructible hatch in the floor, which is positioned above a hidden shaft (indicated by the aforementioned light in the ceiling on the lower floor); Samus can Shinespark up this shaft later in the game to ascend the room much more quickly. A bent and broken (and unusable) ladder is pressed against the back wall in this shaft. Role To progress, Samus must destroy the support structure with a Missile. The elevator will then drop and crush part of the opposite wall, exposing another support. After this, a Ghalmanian appears at the bottom of the shaft and begins to climb. Samus must drop to one of the gaps in the walls (leading to a floor) and destroy the other wall of broken circuitry to make the elevator fall to the bottom and kill the Ghalmanian. If she is holding onto a Grab Ledge when she does this, or the Ghalmanian grabs her, the elevator will crush and kill them both, leading to a Game Over. Once the Ghalmanian is dead, Samus is free to proceed. Connecting rooms *"Bull corridor" (via automatic door) *"Illuminated corridor" (via automatic door) Inhabitants *15 Geemers (5 each in bottom room, shaft and top room) *1 Ghalmanian (first visit only) Items ;Missile Tank 1:At the top right of the shaft is a hole in the wall, which Samus can climb into using the Grab Ledges to reach a Morph Ball tunnel. The tank is at the end of the tunnel. ;Missile Tank 2:Requires the Speed Booster. If Samus Shinesparks up the hidden ceiling shaft, then slides down the left wall, she can morph into a small tunnel with a small crate containing a second Missile Tank. Trivia *The sequence in this room was part of a demo given to press prior to the full release of Other M.https://www.engadget.com/2010/08/06/preview-metroid-other-m/ Gallery File:Ghalmanian shaft - bottom.png|The lower floor. File:Ghalmanian shaft - under elevator.png|Samus reaches the underside of the elevator. File:Ghalmanian shaft - support structure.png|A support structure for the elevator in Search View. File:Ghalmanian shaft - other support structure.png|The other structure. File:Ghalmanian shaft - elevator plummets.png|The elevator falls and crushes the Ghalmanian. File:Ghalmanian shaft - top.png|The upper floor. References Category:Rooms Category:Biosphere